fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Next Spirit King of The Soul Society
Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Next Spirit King of The Soul Society ''is a fan fictional story crossover based on Naruto and Bleach. Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki are the Spirit King & Queen of The Soul Society. They are the active power and they make all the decisions because they don't trust Central 46 to carry out their laws. Naruto is The Prince of The Soul Society since Mianto & Kushina are the King & Queen of The Soul Society. This is a retelling of The Bleach anime with major alterations in the story-line. Naruto has a different personality in this story, he is super intelligent and sagely wise. Naruto gets a extremely powerful zampakuto called ''Hikari to yami no in'yanron kingusu. * Bankai: Hikari to yami no onmyō doragonkingu-shin kōtei: Hebunrī to akuma no batsu no teikoku rerumu The main pairing is Naruto x Yoruichi x Kukaku. This will evolve into a harem and the other pairings will be featured later on in the story. Naruto is praised as a hero throughout The Soul Society because he saved The Shinobi World and defeated The Primordial God Shinju and The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. Yoruichi, Kisuke and The Vizards are still Captains and Leiutenants. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru & Kaname Tousen are Lieutenants and were imprisoned by King Minato & Queen Kushina. Plot Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Savior of The Shinobi World, Vanquisher of The Primordial God Shinju and Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki and Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure has died and was Konso'd from his world by Yoruichi Shihoin to The Soul Society, where he hailed as a hero and royalty because his parents are The Spirit King & Queen of The Soul Society, making him a prince. He will son meet new allies, find new love from familiar and new faces and face new enemies. With his extremely powerful Zampakuto, Tengokutodjigoku no ryū kōtei by his side. he shall protect those he cares about and defeat those who wish to take it all away from him and rise to become The Next Spirit King of The Soul Society. Soul Society Spirit King & Queen of The Soul Society / Soul King & Queen *''Minato Namikaze'' *''Kushina Uzumaki'' Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Naruto Uzuzmaki Namikaze'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Hikari Tsukabishimoto'' *''Yumi Ikumi Tsunami Kasumioji'' *''Mari Kabyuri Hamato Yatagarasumoto'' Karakuta Town Guardians *''Tatsuki Arisawa'' *''Rukia Kuchiki'' *''Orihime Inoue'' *''Uyru Ishida'' *''Chad Yatsura'' Notes *Aizen killed Captains Shinji Hikaro, Kensei Muguruma, Roujuro Otroibashi and Love Aikawa of the 3rd, 5th, 7th,& 9th Divisions *Toshiro Hitsugaya was Naruto's former student and Lieutenant of The 10th Division. After Naruto was reassigned to bceome Captain of The 7th division. Toshiro became Captain of The 10 Division. *Kukaku Shiba is the New Captain of The 3rd Division. Kukaku did not lose her right arm. *Naruto was reassinged to become Captain of The 7th Division. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. She gained her powers by an unstaed officer of The 5th Division. *Naruto taught Toshiro Hitsuagaya & Sajin Komamura and trained them to become powerful and effective Soul Reapers and worthy Captains of The 9th and 10th Divisions. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the founders of The Court Guard squads along with Head Captain Yamamoto and the original Captain of The 5th Division before he gave his position to Shinji Hirako. Ichigo regained his position as Captain after being called by Yamamoto & Central 46. *Ichigo is one of The original Captains of The First Generation of The 13 Court Guard Squads, and the one who killed Yhwach during The 1,000 Year Blood War along ago. *Ichigo is currently training Rukia Kuchiki to become a effective Soul Reaper. He helped her unlock her Shikal and began training to unlock her Bankai. Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Manga Category:Crossovers